Our previous application, publication number 20050177428 describes an embodiment which uses both a real item and a virtual item on a website; where the real item and the virtual item look similar to one another. In this application, a tangible item is packaged with a code, and that code is later used to register the virtual representation of the tangible item into the Internet virtual world.
The virtual representation may be a replica of, or similar to, the actual item.